nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninka Nara- First day in the Academy. RP101 6/9/15
Participants Ritsuka Uzumaki, Ninka Nara Title: Ninka Nara's First Academy Class (6/9/15) IlRitsuka: So, Im Ritsuka Uzumaki, and i will be in teaching you RP101: Rp for Beginners today. Guest_NinkaNara: its nice to meet you im am ninka nara and im ready to learn IlRitsuka: Its now 201 Years after the death of Naruto Uzumaki. Since his time a great war broke out leading to the fall of many of the great villages that once were. IlRitsuka: My father, Kagato Uzumaki. Decendant of Nagato himself personally ended the war through the iradication of opposing villages and their inhabitance. IlRitsuka: There are only now two villages that remain active and standing, those being the village we call home Amegakure no sato or The Village hidden in the Rain. And Yonshigakure No Sato, The village hidden in death. IlRitsuka: I really want to stress the importance of respecting those ranked higher than yourself. Jounin as well as the Kage obviouslys instructions are to be followed without question. IlRitsuka: There may be times in the rp where Chunnin are sent out to protect the genin in case of an attack or such in which case their orders are also to be followed with out question. IlRitsuka: Do you understand everything ive gone over so far? NinkaNara:yes i do plese proseed IlRitsuka: When it comes to rping, There are quite a few rules that must be followed so be sure to ask questions if u hav any. IlRitsuka: When it come to Sparing There must always be a judge there to oversee the match. Judges will generally be those of either Chunnin or higher in rank. IlRitsuka: When people come in from outside of the Rp. They are generally not alloud to partake in any form of rping within the group without direct approvl from the Kage. Otherwise anything done will be null and void IlRitsuka: If it is alloud anyone within the village is free to partake in attacking the individual. the village working as a team to remove the threat. IlRitsuka: but that rarely happens so there isnt much to worry on over that. NinkaNara:-raises his hand- IlRitsuka: Yes,? NinkaNara: what if it is a frind outside the village ? IlRitsuka: If it is a friend from outside of the rp they would need permission from the kage to spar there but the odd of it being allowed are slim to none. IlRitsuka: Most are required to join to even rp here. NinkaNara: i see thankyou IlRitsuka: When you are in an rp with others its important to remember. That no ones first post is alloud to be an attack. First posts are there to be used as introductions and entrys. IlRitsuka: Can you tell me some of the thing you might add to you're First post if you were in an Rp? IlRitsuka: Ninka? NinkaNara: yes IlRitsuka: What are something that go into a persons first post in an rp. NinkaNara: only introductions and entrys as you said IlRitsuka: Yes but i meant more like, In a first post you would put a description of what your chara looks like, What ninja tools they have on them. Their traveling to the meeting point for the spar. IlRitsuka: Thats what the first post is for. Anything that consumes chakra or seals are prohibited in first posts. NinkaNara: hmm...i see... that has to be done befor the spar can even take place correct IlRitsuka: It will be the first post you type when you begin a spar, train etc. NinkaNara: yes that makes sence i understand it IlRitsuka: Each post you type in any Rp should have at least three full lines to it. anything less will require a repost. NinkaNara: even if it falls a few words short IlRitsuka: It may be allowed. but aim to have a full three lines if you can. NinkaNara: will do NinkaNara: i acually have something i practiced. i saved it for tori sensei..but may i show you IlRitsuka: Sure, NinkaNara: it appears i didnt save it sorry NinkaNara: it was about three lines long for a push up workout IlRitsuka: Its fine, IlRitsuka: We will do practicing in one of thefuture lessons^^ NinkaNara: verry well i really look forward to that day IlRitsuka: For every post afteryour intro, you are allowed One attack and One dodge. IlRitsuka: The exception to that is if you hve a clone active, then you are allowed one attack and onedodge and the clone is allowed to dothe same. NinkaNara: ok i have another question IlRitsuka: Go ahead. NinkaNara:if your opponet doesnt know that you have a clone present and that said clone was used to lure them in to a trap ic, and even if they knew what to ecpect ooc they would have to follow the ic guidelines right ....ergo if ic they are unaware of the trap and spring it they would be cought right? IlRitsuka: Correct, wewill get more into that soon when we talk aboutmetagamingand such NinkaNara: -nods and contenues to pay attition- IlRitsuka: Now when sparring you are allowed to dodge ypto three times in a row, IlRitsuka: but when the fourth hit come you must take damage in some way. IlRitsuka: YOu dont have to dodge three times, you can take a hit the secord or even first time and that will reset ur dodges. IlRitsuka: but if someone attacks and u dodge, attack- dodge, attack- dodge, the next attack no matter what it is must be taken in some form IlRitsuka: Understand? NinkaNara: yes i can dodge up to three times if i choose to IlRitsuka: Yes, IlRitsuka: God Modding is not allowed IlRitsuka: God-modding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In IlRitsuka: Taking a fatal, severe, hit and roleplaying as if no damage was taken, showing zero signs of damage without a valid explanation of how the individual had managed to avoid the injuries. NinkaNara: i see... IlRitsuka: If one does Godmod, Their post will be voided and there opponent will be allowed to attack/post again IlRitsuka: so essentially it will be like you3 got skipper IlRitsuka: *skipped IlRitsuka: Autohitting is pretty self explainitory IlRitsuka: Making contact or connection with opponent with an attack, deciding whether the hit or attack does damage to the opponent without giving the opponent a fair opportunity to: Block/Dodge/Defend/Deflect/Counter or even Recieve the hit and damage. IlRitsuka: Autohitting results in a warning the first time, any auto hits after that warning will result in disqualification. NinkaNara: would that count for an object in someones hand? IlRitsuka: Explain? NinkaNara: for example of someone had a kunai in there hand, and the opponet threw his kunai to knock the kunai out of the other guys hand, befor he even got a chance to use it? IlRitsuka: That counts as an autohit, you have to allow them a chance to move their hand out of the way or Make some action of their own IlRitsuka: Remember how i worded it when i threw the kunai at ur hand IlRitsuka: *ritsuka threw the kunai, aiming it to strike the apple that was in Ninkas hand, if he didnt move his hand the apple would easily impaled and knocked from his grasp, due to the force of the throw* NinkaNara: right and i did respond NinkaNara: i just forgot what i sed ^.^ IlRitsuka: orrect, that is how you would do things like tht IlRitsuka: You allowed the apple to be hit out of ur hand cause you were finished with it NinkaNara: oh yea right becouse it may have had a worm in it like kagato kage said - giggles lightly then gets back to paying attition- IlRitsuka: Now Meta gaming IlRitsuka: If i put in a post tht i soundlessly put a clone behind you, your chara Ic wouldnt be able to know that information without a liable reason IlRitsuka: Alright? NinkaNara: yes : how about natral awarness IlRitsuka: if the clone threw a kunai at you there would be an oppurtunitie for you to hear the kunai flying toward you perhaps, or if you had doujutsu that allowed you 360 degree vision or something like tha it would be allowed IlRitsuka: it would have to be a explainable reason for you to detect the clone NinkaNara: oh i see IlRitsuka: Now death, It is something that happens to all charas, Old age, serious injury etc. when that happens your chara will be moved to the nnerp graveyard and you will not be allowed to use that chara in nnerp again, if you wish to remain in nnerp after a chara death you would be required to create a new chara all together NinkaNara: oh i see i must avoid death by combat at all cost then IlRitsuka: Mhm, IlRitsuka: Self-Fairness and Honesty: We ask that every individual rps following the rules and with honesty. Failure to do so can result in an inevitable bad rep from your peers and comrades. IlRitsuka: Opponent Fairness and Honesty: If you feel that your opponent(s) are being dishonest and unfair during either Spar or Battle, please speak up and consult the Judge(s). However consult anyone about any problem in a respectable and mature manner. NinkaNara: yes thoes are natral manners to have inside and outside rp IlRitsuka: If you feel the judge overseeing the spar is being unbias, then u can ask to postpone the spar til the kage can review the problem. IlRitsuka: Alrighty, i think that covers Rp 101 IlRitsuka: That actualy covers most of the Rp courses. hen u continue you're lessons, you will be working on some practice posts to see how you do with all the rules taught today, and after that you will begin the Rp Academy courses. End Results: Ritsuka went over the RP basic with Ninka, Class resumes tomorrow.